Coffee With Cream
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] Revenge is sweet. Simone has no idea what really happens when Peter borrows her car. PeterClaire. AU.


**Coffee. With Cream.  
**_Peter and Claire_

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. Like I own 'em.  
**Summary:** Revenge is sweet. Simone has no idea what _really_ happens when Peter borrows her car.  
**A/N:** This is your warning. This fic contains smut. Aka sex. Don't like? Don't read. Reviews are always appreciated.

---

Peter helped Claire climb over the seat, still trying to catch his breath. "How was that?"

Claire leaned her head against the seat, glancing back at the destruction left behind. "Do you think Simone will notice?"

"Nah. Not right away at least," he replied, following Claire's gaze. _'Not right away'_ was an obvious understatement, taking into consideration the torn upholstery from the heels of Claire's shoes digging in. But then again, Simone wasn't the crunchiest cookie in the batch.

Claire moved closer to Peter, welcoming his arms as they wrapped around her. Peter nuzzled against her neck, creating a tingling sensation as his breath bounced off her skin. She sighed as his hands roamed down her bare stomach, tracing to her knee before inching up her inner thigh. "Again?" she asked, though she could feel his answer pressed against her back.

Peter wordlessly slipped his fingers between her folds, already wet from the excitement of their romp in the backseat. Claire's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he teasingly drove a finger into her core, slowly, tauntingly. Her leg involuntarily kicked forward, catching on the seam in the seat and ripping it open. She didn't care. The only thing she cared about at that moment was having him, all of him.

She groaned as he pulled out, turning her around so she was face to face with him in the driver's seat. Claire grinned when she saw how hard he was, knowing it was all thanks just to her being there. Positioning herself above him, she lowered onto his cock. He pushed into her as far as he could, loving the feeling created with her around him. Claire rocked her hips, slowly, taking revenge for his toying with her before. His eyes rolled back in his head as he grabbed her around the waist, pushing her into him harder, faster, unable to control it any longer.

Claire laced her hands through his hair, pulling his head towards her breasts. He more than willingly took one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her as he thrust upwards even harder. One of his hands was on her other breast, gently massaging it as she kept his head in place, not wanting the sudden rush to dissipate. She descended onto him faster, picking up the pace a bit to keep up with his frantic thrusting.

She buried her face in his hair, her breath growing more erratic with each push, each twist of his tongue. Harder, faster, Peter's attention was now on her neck, kissing his way to her shoulder blades. She could tell he was ready to come, his breath was hot on her skin and he was throbbing inside of her. She tried to hold out for him, but the rush was too much.

Surviving only a few more thrusts, she toppled over the edge, arching her back, hitting the steering wheel and the horn erupted into the bleak darkness of the deserted road. She screamed out his name, crippled by the overwhelming sensation as he continued to plunge into her, reaching his own climax. His body tensed before shaking as he spilled himself inside of her, biting into her shoulder as the only way to keep from groaning loud enough to wake the nearest residents.

His head hit the seat behind him and Claire snuggled close. She hugged him tightly, the red bite marks on her shoulder fading as her power kicked in. "Unbelievable," she muttered into his chest, having not recovered completely just yet.

"Tell me about it," Peter whispered, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

"Uh oh," she mumbled, having noticed the fairly large stain in the middle of the backseat. "How do we explain _that_?"

Peter twisted around and a sly grin spread across his face when he spotted the discoloration. "We spilled some coffee. That's all."

"With _cream_," Claire added with a wink.


End file.
